Running With The Pack
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: A Pack. That’s what Paige and Owen have. But things are not always as they seem when they begin to sense something among Jurassic Park. Something dangerous. Something possessive. Something that wants them and it will not stop until it has them.


Chapter One

"Wake up, Optimus." A gentle, soft voice said. The raptor softly rumbled, opening his eyes as his trainer who bent towards him, smiling softly. Paige chuckled softly, "good morning, Optimus." Optimus softly growled in reply and yawned out a roar. He glanced at his siblings who were either still asleep or starting to wake up. Arcee grumbled softly as Cliffjumper yawned. Smokescreen lifted his head and shook his head as Bumblebee and Primrose woke up. Bulkhead snorted, smoke flying out of his nostrils. Wheeljack peeked up at his brother, let out a yawn and turned on his back. Fireheart was asleep beside Optimus's tail, his breathing even and quite. If anything, the grey, dark red, orange and black raptor would've been cute. Paige walked over to Ultra Magnus who merely looked up at his trainer before he sat up and directly gave her the attention he thought she needed. Paige had to chuckle as she had always taken the grey, blue and red raptor as the 'by the book' kind of boy. Reaching her hand out, she gently brushed his muzzle. The raptor stilled but relaxed as this was the second time she had done that. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder and laid his head down, a heavy breath escaping him. Paige walked up beside him and gently patted his head. "C'mon, Ratchet. Don't be like that." She smiled. The red and white boy only huffed. "Alright, I'll be right back. Try not to hurt each other while I'm gone." Optimus nodded as Paige walked out the door and she quickly closed it. _"Does she have to go? I wanna go outside now"!_ Smokescreen whined, making Arcee roll her eyes at him. _"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to go outside when she comes back."_ Primrose chirped, her tail wagging slightly. Paige walked up the steps and saw Owen training his own raptors, Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta. "So... who got eaten, Grady"? Owen chuckled softly at her little playful joke. 'It never gets old.' He thought as he turned to her. "Nobody got eaten, Paige." "Why don't I believe ya"? Paige smiled, crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow. Owen stuck his tongue out in response, "new employee fell into the paddock when the pig got out. Luckily I got in the way of Delta, Blue and Charlie." "They'll recognize anyone as food huh"? Paige asked. "Not really," said Barry as he walked up beside the two and leaned against the railing. "They're antsy for a run." Paige smiled, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Working with raptors. Training raptors. Running with raptors. Raising them like they were nothing but harmless little dogs. Not vicious, cold killers with sharp instincts and a deadly focus on their prey. But both Paige and Owen, as best friends and siblings almost, had been fascinated with velociraptors. Their behavior, their pack mentality and their intelligence. Alan Grant had gave Owen to Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. And he gave Paige to whoever of her choosing. She had gotten eleven of them and named them. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in." The three turned their heads and Paige mentally groaned. 'Not Hoskins again.' She thought as the man sauntered up to them. "I was looking for you, Paige. Training the animals again"? "Not animals. Just beasts." Paige sharply corrected him, her bright brown and blue eyes glinting with the slightest hint of annoyance. Victor placed his hand on his hip, cracking a smirk, "thought you despised that word." Paige rolled her eyes, knowing that the man was joking. Though it wasn't funny. A loud screech made them turn the other way, towards Paige's pack's paddock. The fifteen year old girl walked over and saw Arcee whacking Smokescreen across the head, her blue eyes blazing with anger. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Fireheart were watching with amusement. Paige frowned deeply before she walked down the stairs, up to the paddock steps and whistled sharply. Arcee immediately glanced up at her. She winced as her Alpha stared at her with sterness and disapproval. _"He started it."_ Paige watched as Arcee dipped her head, ashamed. She glanced at Smokescreen who did the same motion and she huffed before she whistled again. Cliffjumper, Fireheart, Smokescreen, Arcee, Primrose and Bumblebee instantly glanced up at her. She took out a large piece of meat, then a pocketknife and cut up pieces before she tossed each piece to them. They caught in their mouths, chirping and roaring in delight and satisfaction. Fireheart tensed and he let out a deep growl, his yellow eyes blazing. Hoskins walked up beside Paige, "ever thought about giving them collars or something"? "No. They're intelligent beasts. They're calm, collected. Yet they're fierce." Paige firmly stated, narrowing her eyes. Ultra Magnus snorted, still watching, still tense. "You let them run around here freely"? "More often than not," said Paige with a soft, mischievous grin, "they need the air." Hoskins scoffed, "you give those creatures an inch and they'll bite somebody's head off." Paige glanced at him, baffled. "That's not a saying." "Oh it's not"? Hoskins snickered, making her frown deeply. Optimus narrowed his eyes at Hoskins and Wheeljack growled, all on fours and Bulkhead raised a scaly lip, showing a bit of tooth. It was like a challenge. Hell, it was a challenge. Paige felt his distrust, his territorial behavior. He wanted this man gone and he told her alpha quite clearly what he thought. They all were. With Owen nearby, he translated it into "we can take him, just let us out", and he nearly grinned. "They're not running around free." "You let them out of the pens, the enclosure, and have your little pack outing fun time," Hoskins said sharply. "You make it sound as if they were to turn on me, they'd kill me." Paige said, glaring directly into Hoskins' eyes. "And they could." Hoskins snapped, taking a threatening step towards her. She took a slight step back, the man too close for comfort. Fireheart screeched with fury at the man. Ratchet snorted, dragging his foot against the dirt, bluish-aquamarine eyes narrowing angrily. Owen placed his hand on Hoskins' shoulder and gripped slightly, "I think you should leave, Hoskins." Victor glared at him before he looked at Paige then at the raptors before he huffed and walked down the stairs and to the silver Mercedes. Owen looked at Paige, "you alright"? "Yeah." Paige said, releasing a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. Arcee's anger rose and he pushed back along the pack bond, keeping her calm. The other three were just behind the beta, eyes on Hoskins, already formulating a plan of attack should he prove to be a threat. When Hoskins turned towards them, the man sneered. Bigger, broader, heavier than Paige and Owen, but still no threat. The packs pressed down on the bonds, telling their alphas they were stronger and better. They would follow their lead. Hoskins smiled coldly at them, then turned and turned back to his car. "Ignore him," Owen told them as he walked back over to the enclosure. "I do." Cliffjumper snarled softly, lips pulled back from rows of deadly teeth, sharp eyes following the silver Mercedes. Paige sighed deeply, "yeah... I know what you mean, Cliff." Ratchet gave her a fierce, protective stern look, _"if he so much as tries to threaten you again, I will make sure he dies slowly and painfully."_ Paige gave the red and white raptor a soft yet amused smile, wondering how he knew that Hoskins had threatened her. "Thank you." Optimus nodded. So did Ratchet.


End file.
